


Strumming

by CalamityK



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Guitar, M/M, Music, Tumblr Prompt, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: Yuri stops abruptly in the hallway when he hears it.





	Strumming

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Said: "Hey, I have a request for your drabble posting. Guitar playing (and maybe singing) Otabek and for Otayuri (obviously). That would be wonderful. Thank you for that."
> 
> Shout out to this anon, not only for this lovely prompt but for checking on me a coupe times while i was in crisis and unable to fill it.
> 
> Sooo obviously this is a prompt fill, but i'd like to disclaim that the song contained in it is part of an original work. My original work. Steal it if you must but don't get famous for it please. I'd hate that.

Yuri stops abruptly in the hallway when he hears it. The thick strum of an acoustic guitar filling the air, filtering through the open bedroom door and a melodic hum accompanying it. He’s sneaking home from practice early, hellbent on surprising Otabek, but it seems Otabek is the one surprising him.

 

He knows Otabek can play, or at least he’s been told. He’s seen the battered, much loved, black wood guitar propped in the corners of their shared space, but he’s never seen it in use, only moved about mysteriously in his absence. It’s not a matter he’s ever pressed, not something he’s really ever thought too hard about. They’re both always so busy with the ice and competitions that Yuri often forgets Otabek has other hobbies, other talents.

 

Curiosity—and the sense that he’s about to intrude on something—makes him slide his rink bag from his shoulder quietly, setting it gently out of the way as he creeps further toward the bedroom door. He’s barely two steps away from the opening when the melody gathers, reaching higher and then Otabek’s voice flows out behind it and Yuri stills again.

 

_“I do my best, to hide behind myself_

_Put my love up on a shelf_

_But i’d just like to scream it loud_

_And let you know there’s no one else”_

 

Yuri’s breath shudders on it’s way into his chest, the words striking something in him, and he moves one foot forward tentatively. A strong need to  _see_  overtaking him alongside the need to not be seen himself. He doesn’t want to break this moment before it’s over, end the song or the beauty of it, just needs to watch the way Otabek’s mouth forms the words, and the way his fingers carefully pick each note like it’s something special. And as more lyrics come through, he feels that it is. Special. Heartfelt.  _Original_.

 

_“No other hand I’d want to hold_

_Or other smile i’d like to see_

_For when we’re older ‘n growing colder_

_I want you to do it here with me”_

 

Yuri balances with one hand on the doorframe as he realizes that Otabek must have written this for someone. Otabek’s on the end of the bed, one foot keeping time on the floor, and a patch of evening sunlight glinting off his guitar strings and changing the hue of his old gray t-shirt.  _Beautiful_ , Yuri thinks just as the melody stutters out.

 

He jars slightly, thinking for sure he’s been caught watching as Otabek gives a huff, but then the strumming starts again and Otabek repeats the last lines in a frustrated whisper-song.

 

_“For when we’re older ‘n growing colder, I want you to do it here with me—_ here with me, here with me…  _damn it.”_

 

He curses on an exhale and Yuri’s realization changes. Otabek  _is_ writing this song for someone.  _Currently_. The sense he’s intruding gets stronger and he lets out a surprised noise without meaning to. Otabek’s fingers drop from the strings, and his eyes fly to where Yuri stands.

 

“Yura.” He says softly, surprised but not angry. “You’re supposed to be at practice.”

 

Yuri blinks a couple times, evening out his scattered breath before he finally speaks.

 

“I came home early.” He smiles hesitantly. “Do you always play when I’m at practice?”

 

There’s a few moments of silence before Otabek smiles back, moving the guitar from his lap and propping it against the wall. “Not always, but mostly. How long were you standing there?”

 

“Not long.” Yuri answers, adding _not long enough_ , in his head. “It’s beautiful by the way.” He says before he can stop himself, then adds, “The song. ”

 

“Thanks. It’s…” Otabek hesitates, like he’s choosing his words carefully, “for someone special.”

 

Yuri laughs, a nervous giggle that makes him feel like the teenager he used to be, back when he and Otabek first met. He takes his hand off the door frame and looks around their shared room as he walks fully into it.

 

“Someone special?” He repeats, keeping the questioning lilt in his voice playful.

 

“Yeah.” Otabek laughs too, patting the bed bed beside him for Yuri to come sit down, and wrapping his arms around Yuri the moment he does so. “I think you might know them.”

 

“Oh really?” He wraps Otabek right back, making the embrace more of a glorified hug.

 

“Mmhmm.” Otabek speaks into the crook of Yuri’s neck where he buries his face. “Let’s see, they’re blonde, extremely talented and almost too beautiful for words. They can be pretty blunt, but I usually forgive them for it, and sometimes when I look at them I feel like a complete failure, just in comparison. Oh, and they’re  _really_  good at ruining surprises.” He presses a kiss right below Yuri’s jaw as he speaks. “Any guesses?”

 

“Nope. You lost me after ‘ _too beautiful for words_.’” Yuri smiles and tightens his hold. “And I was actually trying to surprise  _you_.”

 

“Well,” Otabek pulls back a bit, meeting Yuri’s gaze and bringing a hand up to brush his cheek, “you did.”

 

“Will you sing it again for me? That song.” Yuri asks, eyes drifting to the guitar. “Or anything actually, I can’t believe I’ve never heard you play until now. I feel awful.”

 

Otabek’s smile turns into a grin.

 

“I’ll play _that song_  again for you some other day. When it’s finished.” He leans closer, lips ghosting over Yuri’s chin, then his nose, then his lips. “But I’ll play you anything else you want if you’ll let me kiss you first.”

 

Yuri presses his own chaste kiss back at Otabek. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. Seems I'm only able to post drabbles lately. Sigh.  
> If you wanna request anything you can find me over at [kingotabek](http://kingotabek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
